A quien corresponda
by KandraK
Summary: "Soy L. Las siguientes líneas contienen recuerdos propios y ajenos que abarcan desde mi infancia hasta el día de hoy. Las palabras aquí escritas verán la luz una vez yo haya fallecido, al menos así lo estipulo yo. " / Memorias de L Lawliet.
1. A forma de prólogo

Hola :) bueno, este fic lo hago porque L es de mis personajes favoritos de ficción. Mezclo elementos del manga, del anime y, en su mayoría, de mi autoría. Habrá capítulos para varios aspectos de L, desde su infancia, hasta sus obsesiones, su estancia en Wammy's, etc etc etc. Como se podrán dar cuenta, no contaré su historia durante los casos de Kira y de BB, sólo haré algunas referencias...

Sin más, espero les guste y si así es, por favor me gustaría que dejaran comentarios acerca del fic y acerca de mi L (es decir, la forma en como lo redacto). Por favor! =D si les gusta, compártanlo, me ayudarían mucho.

En esta ocasión, agrego el prólogo y el capítulo 1.

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este FanFic está hecho sin deseos de lucro, sólo con el propósito de entretener. _

* * *

><p>A FORMA DE PRÓLOGO<p>

Soy L. Las siguientes líneas contienen recuerdos propios y ajenos que abarcan desde mi infancia hasta el día de hoy. Las palabras aquí escritas verán la luz una vez yo haya fallecido, al menos así lo estipulo yo.

Sea quien sea que tenga en sus manos este documento, he de advertir que desear encontrar información vital sobre la verdadera identidad de L resulta ser más que una pérdida de tiempo. Ningún detalle servirá y eso es por una simple razón: yo no existo.

No me malentiendan. Físicamente soy un ser humano vivo, pero mi nombre y apellido no está registrado en ningún lado, mucho menos mi rostro. No existo. Soy un fantasma que habita y deambula entre cientos de miles de personas. Sólo existo para un número muy contado de personas a las que, si se les pregunta, responderán a lo mucho con un "tal vez lo vi". Personas a las cuales tendrías que preguntar otro nombre.

A esta altura podrían estar pensando que el tal L no es más que un paranoico, pero mis razones para evitar todo contacto con la realidad son bastantes claras en mi mente. El nombre una de las cosas más valiosas que una persona tiene.

Comenzaré aclarando un cierto número de cuestiones. En primera, si quieres conocer sobre mi, pregunta a cualquier gobierno del mundo acerca de L. Ellos dirán entre dientes "ah, sí, L. El mejor investigador del mundo"…

El mejor del mundo, dicen ellos, pero para mí no es más que una burla a la inteligencia y capacidades humanas.

Me llaman investigador privado, el mejor del siglo, sin embargo lamento decepcionarte al decirte que no soy para nada una plantilla de investigador estadounidense o inglés. A decir verdad, las personas con las que me he cruzado logran una expresión de miedo en su rostro que pasa a ser de graciosa a molesta. Más adelante me gustaría profundizar en este aspecto.

El segundo punto que me gustaría mencionar es que no me considero un investigador privado. Resuelvo casos difíciles porque me gusta. Es mi pasatiempo. Me gusta ejercitar mi mente la cual, sin ser presumido, resulta más poderosa que la de un humano ordinario.

Súper dotado, puedes pensar… y piensas bien.

Tercer punto que me gustaría remarcar: yo no soy la justicia. Bajo las leyes modernas de los hombres (éticas y judiciales) yo también soy un villano, un criminal e incluso cosas peores. He sacrificado a criminales sólo por el bien de los demás y, aunque algunos merecían la pena de muerte, ser sacrificados por mi propia satisfacción no es justo ni digno.

En caso de que seas religioso debo decírtelo para que puedas decidir seguir leyendo o no: soy uno de los mayores pecadores de la historia…

Pero he salvado y llevado a juicio a más personas que un Dios...

Por último, el punto más importante: moriré pronto. ¿Cómo lo sé?, bueno, eso es simple: he encontrado a Kira. Es más, en este momento, siendo las 3:46 am, está durmiendo a mi lado, bajo la muy extraña mirada de un shinigami llamado Rem.

Sí, un shinigami…

Quedan advertidos.


	2. Capítulo Primero: Sobre mis padres

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este FanFic está hecho sin deseos de lucro, sólo con el propósito de entretener. _

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO PRIMERO: SOBRE MIS PADRES<p>

Como había dicho, no existo. Desde el momento en que mi vida tomó su rumbo a lo que soy ahora, todo registro de mi fue borrado, incluyendo mis fotos. Mi nombre real entonces no importa. Pueden llamarme Rue Ryuuzaki, Erald Coil, Hideki Ryuga, Deneuve o L. Como prefieran.

Sí, soy los tres mejores investigadores del mundo...

Nací el 31 de octubre de 1982 aquí, en Japón. Los nombres de mis padres eran simples: mamá y papá.

Mamá tenía 27 años cuando yo nací. A través de los años la vi más y más hermosa. Sus cabellos eran negros, lacios y largos. Tenía unos ojos grises lo suficientemente grandes para intimidarme con una mirada. Su voz era muy dulce y siempre hablaba con suavidad. Para ella siempre fui su caballero, sobre todo cuando, en los días fríos, nos sentábamos los dos en la sala de nuestra casa y leíamos juntos novelas ambientadas en la edad media...

¿Había mencionado acerca de mi capacidad cerebral, no?... Mi IQ es por mucho superior al de las demás personas. Mi capacidad me ayudó para que, como ya había dicho, comenzara a leer sin ayuda de nadie, antes de los tres años.

A los cinco años, mi padre ya me había enseñado inglés e italiano y, a los seis, por mi propia cuenta había aprendido francés y español. Los demás idiomas vinieron después, unos por gusto y otros por necesidad.

Papá no era japonés. Era mitad italiano y mitad español. A diferencia de mi madre, él tenía ojos marrones y el cabello castaño claro; su piel morena contrastaba con la piel casi pálida de ella.

Él... Era mi héroe. Uno de los dos únicos hombres que he admirado en toda mi vida.

Recuerdo una ocasión en especial. Tenía tres años, recién perfeccionaba mi lectura. Estábamos en el parque. Él terminaba de leerme "Viaje al Centro de la Tierra", de Julio Verne. Era tan fantástico pensar en todas las maravillas que podrían existir de verdad en el centro del planeta que miré al suelo y grité con ilusión:

-¡Quiero ir al centro de la tierra!

Mi padre rió bajó.

-No, campeón, en el centro de la tierra no hay nada fantástico, pero si hay mucho fuego y mucha piedra. Si intentas acercarte, te quemarás.

Yo me desanime un momento hasta que entendí que los libros muchas veces no eran sobre verdades, sino que contaban los disparates de personas que viven en su propio mundo, creando universos y personas; controlando las situaciones y acciones de los personajes. Ellos, los escritores eran lo más cercano a un dios que yo conocía.

-¿Papá?-llamé

-¿Dime?

-¿Ya no traes otro cuento?

-Mm no, es el único libro que traigo. ¿Quieres seguir leyendo? -agitó mi cabello con su mano izquierda, su brazo derecho reposaba sobre la banca en la que estábamos, como si me abrazara sin tocarme.

-Sí, por favor

-Mm pues podríamos ir a la casa y continuar leyendo ahí

-No-respondí con firmeza- ya leí todos los libros que había en la casa, contigo y con mamá... ¿Puedes comprarme uno nuevo?

Él se quedó callado un momento, pensando. Miró hacia todas direcciones como ubicándose en la ciudad.

-Tengo una mejor idea.

Entonces me cargó y me colocó sobre sus hombros. Comenzó a caminar sosteniendo mis pies. Yo recargué mi mejilla sobre su cabeza y me quedé viendo hacia la nada. Cuando menos lo imaginé habíamos llegado a un edificio grande, con paredes de vidrio y una pequeña fuente frente a la puerta.

Ese día conocí la biblioteca y desde ese momento, se abrió un mundo de conocimiento para mí.

Pasaron algunos años en los que mi vida fue verdadera. Amaba más que nada los momentos con mis padres.

Y luego...

Mi felicidad terminó.

Como había dicho, mi madre era muy hermosa, todo aquel individuo con ojos podía darse cuenta de ello... Incluso los miembros una mafia cuyo nombre me reservaré.

Mi padre no tuvo oportunidad alguna de sufrir más allá de una corta angustia, intentó forcejear ante el inminente secuestro y eso a ellos no les gustó. Murió en el instante... Mamá padeció la furia descarada de la naturaleza disfuncional de los hombres. Fue torturada, violada y, tras haber entretenido a sus captores, fue quemada para evitar huellas digitales, descuartizada y entregada en la puerta de mi casa.

¡El líder había tenido el descaro de mostrar su obra!

Aun así, no fui yo quien dio aviso a las autoridades, sino la vecina, que había estado observando que estaba solo en la casa a mis 7 años, sin comer y con las puertas cerradas. Ella no informó del cuerpo, yo tampoco lo había visto.

La policía llegó y, tras quitar el cuerpo de la entrada y llevárselo para examinarlo, tiraron la puerta y me liberaron de mi encierro, que debía ser momentáneo en los que ellos volvían de hacer las compras.

La policía de Japón me dio la noticia que no pude creer hasta que me encontré en una iglesia velando los cuerpos, con sólo unos pocos amigos de los dos al rededor mío.

Ese día lloré al sonar de las campanas. Ese día mi mundo de ilusiones y felicidad se volvió sombrío y aburrido. Ese día mis ojos se apagaron ante una despedida que no me dejó satisfecho...

Ese día mi mundo cambió...

Ese día conocí a Watari.


	3. Capítulo Segundo: Sobre Watari (Parte I)

Gracias por los comentarios, realmente pensé que moriría sin algún review :c... ¡Espero les guste este capítulo!

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _

* * *

><p>Capítulo Segundo: Sobre Watari (Parte I)<p>

El F.B.I a veces resulta ser un estorbo, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión fue de ayuda para que Watari, mi actual mayordomo y fiel compañero me encontrara...

Lo recuerdo vagamente: estaba en la estación de policías, dentro de una oficina de trabajo social, la mujer frente a mí me explicaba que, al no tener más familia, tendría que vivir en una casa hogar hasta mi mayoría de edad.

Él entró sin aviso alguno, ella lo miró con una expresión de miedo y respeto al mismo tiempo. Me miró y sin decir una sola palabra salió de la oficina dejándonos solos. Se colocó frente a mí y yo lo miré. Era un hombre alto, cubierto por una gabardina y un sombrero que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada de él mas que un reflejo en sus ojos.

Se quitó la gabardina y el sombrero y se sentó donde aquella señora había estado y me miró. Su cara reflejaba un más que lógico cansancio, pero sus ojos mantenían ilusión y felicidad. Parecía un tierno abuelo entrando en su edad de retiro y no un criminal como pensaba. De hecho, lo había conocido de vista el día del asesinato de mis padres.

Me sonrió.

-Soy Watari. He leído el caso sobre tus padres, es una tragedia. Sin embargo me llamó mucho la atención un detalle… ¿Es cierto que tú ayudaste con la investigación?

Yo lo miré con mis ojos cansados, quería dormir. Él me sonrió para darme confianza y yo respondí con un seco "sí". Sacó unos papeles del portafolios negro que llevaba y los tendió hacia mí. Era un folder beige con un escudo en la parte delantera y por dentro había una foto de una casa enorme y un montón de papeles que no leí.

-Quisiera que me escucharas atentamente y seas tú quien decida qué hacer.

Me habló de Wammy's House, un orfanato en Inglaterra destinado a niños con capacidades diferentes. Un orfanato de artistas y superdotados. ¿Superdotado yo? ¡Quién lo diría!

Yo lo ignoraba por momentos. Todo parecía una pesadilla de una noche en la que quería quedarme profundamente dormido en la cama de mis padres. Pero ellos ya no estaban. Me sentía sólo, quería estar con ellos. Contener las lágrimas jamás había sido tan difícil.

Miré a todos lados para engañar mi llanto, hasta que me crucé con su mirada. Él abrió una bolsa negra que llevaba y me ofreció macarones de colores hechos por él mismo.

-Te sentirás mejor si comes uno... Anda, estamos rodeados de policías, no pasará nada malo.

Entonces los probé. Era lo más delicioso que había probado en toda mi vida. Su textura era tan extraña, crujiente pero suave, se derretían en mi boca. Su sabor dulce era diferente al de los macarones normales, estos me encendían sensaciones que había perdido con la muerte de Mamá y Papá. Quería más...

-Son muy ricos

-Puedes tomar todos los que quieras. -me dijo y luego sonrió. Papá decía que no debía aceptar dulces de extraños, pues era muy peligroso. Este hombre parecía seducirme con dulces para lograr su objetivo pero algo en él me hacía confiar- ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

Mamá me había leído de Inglaterra. Un lugar lleno de encanto detectivesco y horas para tomar té. Me gustaba el té, me recordaba a mi casa. Pensé un momento.

-…-evadí su pregunta- ¿usted se lleva bien con el F.B.I?- él me miró confundido

-Digamos que hemos compartido información algunas veces… ¿Por qué?

-Escuché a uno de los tipos que estaban en el caso de mis padres decir que Rusia había mandado otro aviso al gobierno estadounidense… ¿aviso de qué?

-No creo que deba respo…

-¿Guerra? –Interrumpí, él se mantuvo en silencio- quiero participar

-¿Crees que dejarán que un niño de 7 años se entrometa con el F.B.I en un tema tan delicado?

-…Capturé al líder de la mafia que asesinó a mis padres. Ellos llevaban meses buscándolo.

Él me observó, por primera vez en muchos años llevé mi dedo pulgar a mi boca, como cuando era un bebé.

-Este tema involucra a más de dos países.

-Watari- me levanté de mi asiento- ¿usted qué interés tiene en mí? ¿es un… -dudé, ¿cómo se le llamaba? – trabajador social?

-No

-¿Entonces?

Él me sonrió de nuevo. ¿Qué razones tendría alguien para sonreír tanto ante mis preguntas con tono enojado? ¿Por qué me ignoraba?

-Señor… Si convence al F.B.I de que me deje participar en la investigación, yo iré con usted.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, afuera escuchaba sonidos bajos: teléfonos, faxes, voces… Parecía poder elegir qué escuchar así estuviera a metros de distancia, todos los sonidos eran muy claros para mí en ese instante.

-¿Quieres saber por qué estoy interesado en ti?

Papá me decía que siempre debía respetar a mis mayores, fueran de la familia o no; eran principios básicos de educación. Él quería que fuera un buen niño y un buen hombre, fuera honorable o no lo fuera. Me había enseñado a que siguiera mis instintos, que dijera siempre lo que pensaba y que hiciera todo lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando fuera bueno. Me enseñó que debía vivir y no sobrevivir…

¿Pero cómo podría vivir si ya no lo sentía? ¿Cómo decirle a ese hombre que me daba miedo y curiosidad a la vez y que… aun así, sentía confianza?

-Es porque yo creo que puedes lograr grandes cosas.

Él creía en mí.


	4. Capítulo Tercero: Sobre Rusia y WH

Gracias por comentar u/u... tuve problemas con la escuela esta semana, así que lamento mucho si el capítulo puede llegar a parecer aburrido :c me esforzaré mucho más =D

El capítulo sobre watari pt2 vendrá más adelante x3

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _

* * *

><p>Capítulo Tercero: Sobre Rusia y mi llegada a Wammy's House<p>

Después de esa reunión en la oficina de trabajo social de la estación de policías, Watari y yo viajamos a Estados Unidos, justo a las oficinas del F.B.I. Después de todo, tras hablar con ellos se habían convencido de utilizar a un niño en sus negociaciones para poner alto al fuego que llevaba ya algunas semanas disfrazado de "pruebas militares".

En ese momento tuve la oportunidad de darme cuenta que los seres humanos son tan despreciables como en las novelas más crudas y tan poco honorables como un samurái que traiciona a su Señor…

En primer lugar, los estadounidenses parecen descendientes de los alemanes nazis. Su ego es tan grande que les nubla la cordura. En ese momento pensé que para ellos, el mundo estaba dividido en América (ellos) y humanos inferiores. Qué detestables...

Los rusos no se quedaban atrás. Ellos habían sido capaces de fingir un ataque terrorista para inculpar a Estados Unidos y así despertar el deseo de guerra de los americanos. Su propósito era obtener un territorio estadounidense para poder poner una pequeña base de experimentaciones nucleares. Por supuesto, ese detalle no lo conocieron los diplomáticos gringos. De igual forma, si dicho territorio hubiera sido otorgado, las experimentaciones se harían legalmente bajo territorio ruso, a un lado de la sociedad estadounidense quien, en caso de algún accidente, sería la perjudicada.

En segundo lugar, conseguir una colaboración con los gringos no fue difícil. Resultaba ser bastante beneficioso para ellos que un niño (que había capturado al líder de una mafia), sin importar la nacionalidad, apelara por la seguridad de las familias de los países involucrados. Al menos eso pensaban...

La verdad fue que en cuanto comencé mis negociaciones con los rusos, sentí una especie de satisfacción al ver que mis argumentos no eran dirigidos al área sentimental. Los meses que había pasado sin mis padres me habían servido para darme cuenta que en las relaciones humanas, tener sentimientos solamente te debilita. ¿En serio eran tan basura para chantajear con un menor de edad a sus oponentes?

Los rusos desistieron de su ataque, pero no porque fuera un niño. De hecho, de haber tenido la oportunidad, me hubieran matado ellos o los estadounidenses. Por razones de privacidad, no revelaré detalles. Deben conformarse con el hecho de saber que no hubo (tantos) heridos, pero sí un preso condenado a muerte.

En ese momento entendí la razón por la que Watari me había otorgado un nombre falso frente al FBI. No recuerdo con exactitud cuál era... Lorenzo algo... Lo adjudicaba a mi ascendencia italiana, pero no logro recordar el apellido. Por supuesto, no volví a utilizar ese nombre jamás.

Recibimos una pequeña bonificación por parte de los Estados Unidos, 50,000 dólares era una miseria comparado a la cantidad que cada uno de ellos se adjudicaron. No me interesa el dinero más allá que para mis fines detectivescos, pero en esa época había arriesgado mi vida, me puse en manos de dos países poderosos, evité una posible guerra mundial… y no tenía ni un solo centavo. Ahí fue cuando lo decidí...

-Watari –llamé mirando hacia el frente, íbamos caminando pero él volteó a verme. Íbamos de la mano- me gusta ayudar en este tipo de casos. Son muy entretenidos... Me gustaría volver a hacerlo alguna vez... Si me pagan mínimo un millón de dólares.

El rió bajo y miró hacia el frente de nuevo.

-Esa es una excelente idea

Divisamos una avioneta en uno de los hangares del aeropuerto. Habíamos viajado en avión como turistas, así que mi confusión acerca de por qué sería diferente surgió, pero no quería preguntar.

Habían pasado varios meses y ese hombre poco a poco se había ganado mi aceptación.

**…**

Existe una premisa bastante interesante: mientras más grande sea tu coeficiente intelectual, menos sensaciones experimentas. La verdad, no lo creo. A pesar de que en la actualidad soy alguien reservado, antes más bien gozaba sintiendo tristeza o felicidad, porque eso es lo que nos demuestra que estamos vivos...

Llegamos a Inglaterra, a Winchester, para ser más exactos. El ambiente era muy fresco, estábamos en invierno.

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos acercamos a un Rolls Royce negro conducido por un hombre un poco más joven que Watari.

-Te presento a Roger, él me acompaña en la administración de Wammy's House.

Mordí mi dedo y me encogí de hombros, por un momento me escondí detrás de la gabardina de Watari. Éste me acarició el cabello en señal de que todo estaba bien y salí de mi escondite.

Hice una reverencia y él me imitó.

-¿Hablas inglés?

-Sí. ¿Usted habla japonés?

-Sí. ¿Cómo prefieres comunicarte?

-En japonés, por favor.

El asintió, abrió la puerta del Rolls Royce y subimos. Los edificios de Inglaterra eran preciosos, tal cual mi madre me contaba. Eran tan elegantes, sobrios... Parecían imposibles de realizar por un ser humano...

Llegamos a un edificio enorme, rodeado de un gran jardín y protegido por bardas y una reja. La seguridad que Watari y Roger tenían que pasar parecía de película de espías. Las rejas se abrieron y entramos. Él sostenía mi mano cubierta por un guante beige. Hacía frío, más de lo usual. Mis ojos negros se posaron en el piso y caminé con la cabeza baja. Todo parecía tan gris y debía aceptar que me sentía nervioso.

Pasamos el enorme jardín hasta la puerta principal del lugar. Si mis cálculos eran correctos, quizás habría unas 45 ventanas alrededor de toda la casa… Ese orfanato no parecía lo que decían los cuentos, donde todo era sombrío y los niños dormían apenas en un colchón sobre una base vieja y rechinante, cubierto con una cobija y con una sola almohada llena de piojos.

Bueno...

A decir verdad, sí era sombrío. Algunos pisos y algunas habitaciones eran de madera y casi no se utilizaba luz eléctrica durante el día, lo que hacía que la luz solar rebotara en las paredes provocando un poco de miedo e incomodidad, sin embargo, ese lugar era bastante confortante.

Al cruzar el marco de la puerta podía sentirse una sensación hogareña bastante cómoda. Daban ganas de correr por esos largos pasillos blancos con olor a limón y llegar a la cocina como guiado por el aroma de pastelillos de chocolate que salía de ahí. Subimos las escaleras un par de pisos hasta la oficina de administración, lo que muchos niños preferían llamar "dirección", puesto que más que un internado, lo veían como una escuela. Me senté frente al escritorio y entonces Watari habló.

-Desde el momento que aceptas pertenecer a Wammy's House, todos los registros de existencia tuya y de tu familia son borrados. Hemos eliminado tus documentos oficiales y sus copias, así como los de tus padres, de todos los lugares donde podrían estar: oficinas de gobierno, escuelas, trabajos, bases de datos… no existe ninguna información tuya o de tus padres, ninguna fotografía o relación con alguien más.

Era muy extraño…

-En Wammy's House todos tienen un alias… yo, por ejemplo, soy Watari.

¿Un alias?

-Tú tienes un nombre muy particular… pero confío en que entiendes la razón para cambiarlo. Recuerda que tu nombre es tu posesión más valiosa. Debes cuidarla bien.

¿Un alias?... ¿debía elegir un alias?... pensé por unos momentos en las posibilidades. Mi foto no existía en ningún lado, mi nombre tampoco…

-Quiero que me llamen… Ryuuzaki

-…Me parece un buen nombre.


	5. Capítulo Cuarto: Sobre Wammy's House(8a)

Hola nvn hoy traigo otro capítulo. Me estado muy ocupada pensando en la continuación para mi otro fanfic de Death Note, el cual es LxMisa (sí, sorry), pero me está siendo difícil, por la escuela y eso.

Bueno, sin más, agradezco sus comentarios, por favor sigan dejando reviews nvn eso me anima mucho y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Calculo que vamos entrando a la mitad de la historia que tengo planeada, así que... aún quedan capítulos para rato =D

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _

* * *

><p>Capítulo Cuarto: Sobre Wammy's House a mis 8 años<p>

Podría decirse que yo no tuve una infancia como cualquier otro niño o incluso como los residentes de Wammy's. A mis 8 años yo ya no me sentía un niño. A mi corta edad ya cargaba con una historia cruda sobre mis hombros.

A los 8 años nadie debería cargar con imágenes de su madre descuartizada en su memoria. Tampoco con conversaciones secretas sobre conspiraciones en contra de la potencia mundial. La vida de los niños es increíblemente fácil y despreocupada. En algunos lugares como América, por ejemplo, suelen ir de la escuela pocas horas al día y pasar el resto en sus actividades de niño. Juegan, corren, ríen, duermen. No tienen que estar deteniendo una guerra.

Aclaro a quien sea que esté leyendo, que no me quejo de mis hazañas, al contrario. Sin embargo a veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si mi vida no hubiera estado llena de dolor.

Perder a sus padres es una de las peores tragedias para una persona que los conoce de sobra... Quizá por eso Misa Amane, la modelo, es el segundo Kira. Quizá por eso es tan hiperodiosa e infantil...

¿Y si papá y mamá no hubieran muerto?

Creo que si ellos no hubieran muerto, el mundo estaría en guerra, yo nunca hubiera conocido a Watari, nunca me hubiera involucrado en el caso Kira y en este momento no tendría motivos para escribir esto. Quizás, a mis 26 años, estaría viajando por el mundo convertido en un músico o deportista. Quizá sería un médico o científico... O quizás estaría muerto por la guerra Estados Unidos-Rusia.

Quién sabe.

Pero hay algo que sí puedo decir. Si mi padre me estuviera observando, sentiría asco de la persona en quien me he convertido.

Quizá sea mejor que no estén aquí.

…

Yo formé parte de la primera generación de niños de Wammy's House, así que puedo asegurar que la rutina a veces era agotadora. Una hora tras haber salido el sol ya estábamos preparados para recibir clases. Las clases, por supuesto, eran personalizadas. De acuerdo a nuestros conocimientos, habilidades y coeficiente intelectual, nos asignaban los lugares a los que debíamos asistir. Había de todo y para todos. Para los genios matemáticos, para los genios musicales, para los genios historiadores, para… bueno, para mí.

Watari no dejaba de mencionarme que era una persona especial, alguien que no podía tomar clases con los demás porque era más avanzado que ellos. De hecho, varias cosas que ellos aprendían durante el día yo las había leído durante mis años anteriores.

A mí no me importaba no tomar clases con los demás, a decir verdad, no me interesaba socializar. Primero fue por timidez, pero después, poco a poco me comenzó a importar cada vez menos. Me di cuenta que yo no encajaba con esos niños que conservaban algo de alegría. Aclaro que tampoco viví o vivo deprimido, simplemente los sentimientos pasaron a segundo plano.

Mis tardes las pasaba en mi cuarto o en la oficina de Watari. Leía mucho, devoraba información y eso, a veces a Watari no le gustaba, pues había noches que no podía dormir y me escapaba de mi habitación para adentrarme en la biblioteca con una lámpara de mano que me ayudaba a leer en la oscuridad. Era divertido y emocionante: salía de mi habitación, bajaba las escaleras, cruzaba en silencio frente a la cocina (no sin antes tomar un pedazo de pastel de fresas al que poco a poco me fui haciendo adicto) y abría con cuidado las puertas de la biblioteca. Las cerraba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y luego encendía la lámpara para buscar entre los diferentes ejemplares.

En el fondo de la habitación había un librero que no estaba completamente lleno. De hecho, hasta abajo había un espacio en el que, si me sentaba con mis rodillas pegadas a mi cuerpo, podía leer plácidamente.

Quiero hacer un paréntesis aquí para decir que mi forma de agarrar las cosas nunca (desde que tengo memoria) fue normal. A decir verdad, no ocupo con totalidad mi mano. La mayor parte de tiempo solamente sostengo las cosas con dos o tres dedos. Pero no explicaré más que eso. Formula la teoría que quieras al respecto, eres libre de hacerlo.

Continuando con mi historia, mencionaré que fue justo durante esas escapadas nocturnas, en las que descubrí mi cualidad más característica: si me sentaba en posición fetal mi capacidad de retener e interpretar información era mayor a si me sentaba normal o me mantenía en pie.

Sin embargo, aunque esas desveladas me gustaban demasiado, llegó un momento en que Watari me descubrió y, por supuesto, me regañó diciendo que las 4:00 am no era hora para que un niño de 8 años estuviera despierto, menos cuando al día siguiente tenía clases.

Pero no dejé de hacerlo. Durante mis noches de insomnio seguía la misma rutina procurando mejorar mis técnicas para no ser descubierto, aunque terminaba siendo llevado a mi habitación jalado de las orejas. Durante el día, algunas veces me liberaba de mi propio encierro y observaba las clases de música o las prácticas de deportes.

Gracias a eso sé tocar dos instrumentos a la perfección: guitarra y piano. Realmente no es mucha ciencia, cualquier persona podría tocar a la perfección el instrumento que quisiera si observara un poco y encontrara su lógica. Claro que, basándome en ese argumento, puedo decir (incluso con voz de experiencia), que pilotar un avión o un helicóptero es más sencillo que tocar una sinfonía de 5 minutos en piano.

Además, sé jugar tenis y baloncesto. De hecho, durante mi estadía en Inglaterra, fui campeón infantil de tenis, aun cuando no practicaba (mucho) en Wammy's House, pues he de recordar a quien esté leyendo esto, que mi presencia fue un enigma incluso para los propios residentes. Todos pensaban que podía ser hijo o nieto de Watari y pensándolo bien, esa idea no era tan mala…


	6. Capítulo Quinto: Sobre WH y la navidad

Hola n_n bueno, este capítulo lo considero mucho relleno (por el tema que trato), pero fue una idea que me dio una de las personas que siguen este fanfic y me pareció bueno nvn. Es un poco largo y aún no termina, pero espero les guste.

Notas:

-Contiene OC

-Recuerden que el fanfic se centra en la vida de L. Quiero proyectar un cambio de su infancia a su adolescencia y de ésta a su adultez. Tengámoslo en cuenta, por favor.

-Sugerencias, comentarios y quejas son bienvenidos.

-Recuerden que alterno los capítulos con mi otro fanfic de Death Note "Cambiar de Príncipe"

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen_, sino, ya habría secuestrad lo hubiera obligado a casarse conmigo… okno

* * *

><p>Capítulo Quinto: Sobre Wammy's House. Cumpleaños y Navidad (Parte I)<p>

El tenis resultaba en ese entonces un buen ejercicio para comenzar a conocer la mente de las personas y prever sus movimientos. No es difícil una vez que lo intentas, sólo tienes que pensar a donde correr. Me gustaba correr… me gusta correr, sin embargo, resulta ser más fácil para un niño de 8 años que para un hombre de 25.

Por esas fechas sería mi cumpleaños, literalmente hablando. Sin embargo no podía probarlo, no existo.

Sea como sea, mi primer cumpleaños en Wammy's House había comenzado al salir el sol. Watari atendía asuntos de vital importancia en el desarrollo y nutrimiento de los niños de Wammy's House, o como ellos le llamaban… "desayuno".

Yo, sin embargo, había cambiado mi rutina de leer en mi cuarto mientras ingería mis alimentos, y me encontraba en las canchas de tenis imitando un juego. Era demasiado tímido para jugar con algún niño del orfanato. Corría mientras narraba en mi mente una batalla contra mí mismo. Yo era el mejor contendiente para jugar tenis y, en la actualidad, soy el mejor para jugar ajedrez conmigo mismo.

Sin embargo, aunque mi emoción por correr e imaginarme golpeando una pelota era grande, había pasado de largo que al estar en cerca del invierno, (ese año) Inglaterra era una selva tropical donde llovía casi todo el día, así que resbalé con un pequeño charco y recibí unos buenos moretones en las piernas y un poco de sangre en la frente y la boca.

No pude evitar llorar. Esos golpes dolían mucho, mi cuerpo y mi piel aún eran muy delicados. Lloré hasta que uno de los educadores me escuchó y me llevó cargando hasta la enfermería, donde me dejó para ir a buscar a Watari.

La enfermera y su ayudante tuvieron que hacer un trabajo exhaustivo. No porque las heridas fueran graves, sino porque pataleé y lloré como si nunca hubiera tenido una herida que necesitara de alcohol.

Continué llorando por un par de minutos hasta que Watari entró. Se acercó a mí y me observó con su mirada dulce.

-Pero Ryuuzaki… ¿Qué te pasó?

Yo no pude responder, me daba pena y, aunque ya no me dolía, seguía llorando en menor medida con la intensión de recibir cariño. Él se acercó a mí y me arregló el cabello. Luego me dio un abrazo el cual acepté y respondí.

…

Me llevó a la oficina una vez me calmé y me comenzó a hablar.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Ryuuzaki… Así que he mandado traer cosas de la casa de tus padres antes de que sea reclamada por el gobierno japonés y se adueñen de ella.

Me extendió una caja donde encontré toda clase de artículos de entre los cuales había mucha ropa de mi padre y mía, además de la última fotografía de mi familia. Esa foto me gustaba mucho, estábamos en pirámide. Mi padre a la izquierda, mi madre a la derecha, yo en medio frente a ellos.

Papá siempre usaba la misma ropa cuando estaba en casa: un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de manga larga color blanco. Sus pies se cubrían con su más grande adoración material: unos tenis blancos con negro traídos de Italia… pero en esa ocasión portaba traje negro.

Dicha caja fue resguardada en mi habitación la cuál era curiosamente más segura y de acceso restringido que la de Watari o Roger. Nadie se acercaba, poco a poco me trataban como un monstruo. Quizás por la forma física que iba adquiriendo gracias a mis desveladas en la biblioteca o por nunca presentarme en público…

Ese día fue especial en Wammy's House. No por mi cumpleaños, eso era una celebración para mí y Watari. Más bien, ese día Roger no estuvo durante el día y, por la noche llegó junto con cuatro integrantes más para el orfanato… La segunda generación de huérfanos superdotados comenzaba.

Dos tres de ellos eran niños y la restante era niña. A juzgar por su físico, tal vez tendrían entre 5 y 10 años cuando llegaron. Uno de ellos me llamó la atención, tenía cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos. No sé de dónde era ni cuál era su edad. Al día siguiente, Watari solamente me comentó su nombre: Alexander. Me gustaría que lo recordaras, quien quiera a quien corresponda este escrito, pronto hablaré de él.

…

En diciembre de ese año aprendí como se hacían los festejos en Wammy's House.

Nochebuena era una fecha especial para todos los niños que, aunque no compartían las mismas creencias y religiones, y sabían de la inexistencia de Santa Claus, no perdían oportunidad alguna de sonreír ante la ilusión de recibir un regalo y convivir entre amigos.

En esa fecha siempre seguíamos una rutina. Si era entre lunes y viernes, las clases y cursos se suspendían de forma que la hora de despertar era más tarde y tras el desayuno, cada quién hacía lo que le apetecía hasta que llegaban las 12 pm, hora en que todos, incluyéndome, íbamos a la cocina a ayudar con el banquete que consistía en platos típicos de los países de origen de los niños. Platos y postres de Rusia, de Japón, de Francia, de Chile, de Tailandia, de India…

La cocina se volvía un mar de olores. Todos formaban equipos para discutir sobre lo más fácil y delicioso para la cena y cuando se decidía, los equipos hablaban entre sí para poner horarios para los hornos, estufas y refrigeradores.

Yo sólo participé en esas actividades dos o tres veces. La primera vez no tenía equipo, todos me miraban con miedo, extrañeza y quizás algo de envidia por ser el "protegido" de Watari.

Una chica se me acercó al verme sólo y me sonrió. Ella tampoco tenía pareja. Fue tardado encontrar un idioma en común. Yo dominaba algunos cuantos, pero ella tenía un nivel de inglés medio, por lo que terminamos comunicándonos de una forma difícil, combinando francés e inglés.

Su nombre era Airin Sharma, su alias, simplemente Ai. Su padre había sido de India pero de su madre no tenía conocimiento alguno. Yo la veía algunas veces practicando basquetbol en las canchas que se encontraban detrás del orfanato. La mayor parte del tiempo comía galletas en forma de osos, muy conocidas en Japón. Tanta era su obsesión, que un par de veces me la encontré robando una caja de la cocina, en mi camino a la biblioteca… encuentros que por supuesto ninguno de los dos contó a Watari o Roger.

-Mi nombre es Airin y… la verdad no tengo equipo y no quiero trabajar sola. ¿Puedo trabajar contigo?

Me quedé en silencio observándola. Su piel era morena, casi dorada. Despedía una presencia bastante conocida para mí. Después recordé que era ella de quien había aprendido a tocar la guitarra con sólo observarla.

-No sé –respondí- no tenía planeado algo…

-Mmm –cruzó los brazos, pensativa- ¿de dónde eres?

-De Japón, con ascendencia italiana y española…dejémoslo en japonés

-Mmm ya sé –casi gritó, sonriendo- Si tú me ayudas a preparar Besan Ladoo(1) para el postre, yo te ayudo a preparar un plato fuerte característico de tu país. Tenemos tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?

Subí los hombros, realmente me sentía un poco aliviado de no estar solo entre tanta gente, haciendo nada, pero era extraño conversar con un niño del orfanato.

-¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

-…Ryuuzaki

* * *

><p>(1)Bola de harina de garbanzos. Postre muy popular de La India.<p> 


	7. Capítulo Sexto: Sobre vidad 9 años

Hola! De nuevo traigo un capítulo un poco corto, pero como ya había dicho, no recuerdo si en este fanfic o en el otro, estoy en trabajos de la universidad.

Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me animan mucho para seguir. Recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias. De hecho, el personaje que metí en el capítulo pasado es por una sugerencia.

Advertencias y notas:

-Contiene material que puede ser ofensivo para algunas personas

-El rango de la segunda mitad de este capítulo va más allá del establecido en el fanfic

-Cualquier error que encuentren, por favor, háganmelo saber de forma específica. Lo editaré en cuanto pueda.

Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Capítulo Sexto: Sobre Wammy's House.<p>

Navidad (Parte II) y el inicio de mis nueve años.

Airin Sharma. Ella me daba miedo. Cada que volteaba a mirarla por algún motivo, me sonreía. Era incómodo, no me gusta y nunca me ha gustado que las personas me sonrían como ella lo hacía. Estaba muy a gusto conmigo y yo sabía que eso no sería algo bueno. Por fortuna, terminando su postre, no dio tiempo para hacer comida típica japonesa. Todos tomamos un descanso para consumir nuestros alimentos de las 4pm, después, algunos continuaron con las labores en la cocina mientras otros adornaban la casa con esferas y luces de colores.

No es que me disgusten las decoraciones, pero siempre las he visto como algo innecesario, sobre todo las de Halloween, el cual, por cierto, no recuerdo que se festejara todos los años en Wammy's House… Sin embargo, hay un detalle que siempre me ha gustado: el árbol de navidad. Era realmente grande… había sido puesto por los educadores del internado y el personal de limpieza y enfermería.

Simplemente no podía regresar a mi cuarto, ir a la biblioteca o salir del edificio. Ese árbol me absorbía, me hipnotizaba a tal punto de sentarme a unos metros de él y mirarlo por horas en la posición que adoptaba en mis visitas a mi escondite de la biblioteca.

_Prendían los focos rojos._

Tras terminar todas las labores, todos se dispersaron. Corrían por dentro y por fuera del edificio. Jugaban en los pasillos, tocaban música en los salones. Todoera una verdadera fiesta para ellos.

_Prendían los focos azules._

Yo sólo observaba. Me había deshecho de la compañía de Airin… claro, hasta que ella junto con su grupo de amigas dieron con mi ubicación. Se acercaron y comenzaron a hablarme en un perfecto francés, a diferencia de Ai.

-Oye chico, Airin nos contó de ti.

Yo observaba el árbol. ¿Cuánto habrá medido de alto? ¿Cinco metros? ¿Siete?

-¡Chico!

-Se llama Ryuuzaki. –Reconocí su voz, era Ai. Sin necesidad de ver pude darme cuenta que comía galletas de pandas, como las que tenía cuando se acercó a mí por primera vez.

-Eh, Ryuuzaki, haznos caso, no seas maleducado

Una de ellas se posicionó frente a mí, tapándome la vista al árbol. Estaba algo molesta. Se llevó las manos a la cadera y se inclinó hacia mí, dando la imagen de ser una persona egocéntrica.

_Prendían las luces amarillas._

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunté

-Dice Airin que le gustaste, quiere saber si serías su novio.

Las demás chicas rieron un poco, Airin estaba claramente sonrojada. Ella se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, dándome un beso en la mejilla, a lo que respondí con una mirada no muy gratificante para ella.

-No. –Miré a la chica frente a mí- ¿me das permiso de ver el árbol?

Airin se echó para atrás, avergonzada. Pude escuchar algunos sollozos y luego, de reojo, pude ver que se echó a correr. Sus amigas las siguieron y yo me quedé solo hasta la hora de la cena, la cual me rehusé a tomarla en el comedor, junto con todos los niños.

Caminé hacia mi habitación, seguido de Watari que llevaba mi comida en una charola de acero y, antes de llegar, volví a encontrarme a aquella chica hindú. Llevaba un vestido recto, largo, color rojo con detalles en dorado.

-Ryuuzaki…

Yo paré un momento y Watari se adelantó a mi habitación. La miré, desinteresado pero un poco incómodo. Ella comenzó a hablarme de forma cortada, pero con una sonrisa en su boca.

_Prendían las luces verdes_

-Lamento lo que pasó hace rato, mis amigas son unas imprudentes- sonrió- espero no te haya molestado…

Subí mis hombros y luego ella continuó hablando

-¿Al menos te caigo bien?

-…Sí

Desvié mi vista de ella y caminé con dirección a mi cuarto. La volví a ver un par de veces más. Una de ellas fue durante el torneo de tenis en Londres… pero esa historia quedará para después.

Todos se reunieron en el comedor. Por lo que Watari me contaba, el ambiente estaba lleno de ilusión y felicidad. No tanto por ser nochebuena, como había mencionado, las religiones eran diferentes en el orfanato. La emoción era debido a la mezcla de culturas. Todos estaban ilusionados de recibir críticas acerca de sus platillos y postres, así como de degustar todos los sabores posibles.

Al día siguiente, justo a la hora de levantarse, cada niño se reunió alrededor del árbol de navidad para recibir un obsequio de manos de Watari y Roger. Me encantaría decir que fue lo que recibió cada uno, pero no lo sé. No los vi. Ni siquiera me acerqué. Sabía que mi actual mayordomo y fiel compañero me daría mi obsequio en algún otro momento y, al regresar a mi cuarto encontré, frente a la puerta, una pequeña tarjeta de navidad con el nombre "Ai" como remitente.

Airin Sharma fue, de hecho la única persona que he visto interesada en mí en el ámbito amoroso. Como dato puedo decir que Airin salió de Wammy's House a los quince años, seguida de dos de sus amigas, uno y dos años mayor que ella.

Las tres lograron entrar al mundo de la música e incluso hace un par de meses prometían un gran futuro… Hasta que el auto donde viajaban fue embestido por la camioneta de un secuestrador que perdió el control debido a un ataque al corazón.

Ella portaba un Sari rojo con dorado al momento de morir, tal como aquel día.

**…**

A mis nueve años las cosas fueron cambiando en Wammy's House. Podía darme cuenta con claridad que Watari tenía favoritos de entre todos los niños del orfanato. Yo, por supuesto, era el de mayor influencia. Aun así, esa influencia pasaba desapercibida por la mayoría de los niños, excepto, claro, por los otros favoritos.

Había pasado solamente un año de mi llegada al orfanato, cuando el interés de involucrarme con las agencias de investigación más importantes volvió. Esta vez me vi envuelto en un caso de narcotráfico. Lamentablemente en México.

Era mayo cuando se divulgó la noticia por toda América y algunos países de Europa y Asia. La suposición del enfrentamiento de dos cárteles poderosos era una novedad para mí que en ese entonces, la única droga que conocía fuera del alcohol y el tabaco, era la marihuana. No estaba familiarizado con absolutamente ningún aspecto de la vida de los cárteles y me gustaría nunca haberme involucrado.

A principios de ese mes habían sido encontrados 23 cuerpos humanos. A cinco de ellos los habían quemado; otros diez estaban completos, con heridas de balas en todo el torso (dos de los cuales presentaban signos de violación).

Cinco más habían sido descuartizados y metidos en bolsas, como un rompecabezas: una bolsa con diez brazos; dos bolsas con cinco piernas; las cabezas juntas en una sola bolsa y los torsos regados por varias regiones de Sinaloa y Monterrey.

Los tres cuerpos restantes fueron decapitados y acomodos en calles moderadamente transitadas. Sobre estos restos había leyendas amenazantes escritas en pedazos de cajas de cartón.

Estaba informado sobre ese país. Encontrar personas asesinadas en ese país (al igual que en algunos otros contados casos) era algo más que cotidiano y normal. Los detalles y el resultado de la investigación nunca fueron difundidos, por lo que entenderás, querido lector, mis razones para permanecer en silencio acerca de los nombres de los cárteles y de las víctimas.

Sin embargo, si puedo decir que cinco de los veintitrés cuerpos encontrados pertenecían a japoneses y, uno de ellos en específico, era descendiente de una importante figura política de mi país.

Con eso comenzó mi primera aventura después de mi visita a Rusia. Desde ese momento despertó algo en mí que, sinceramente, me gusta.


	8. Capítulo Séptimo: Tercer caso

Lamento haber tardado. Estaba en trabajos finales y por fin terminé mi semestre en la universidad. Lamento si este capítulo no es lo que esperaban, pero agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios. Ahora que estaré de vacaciones espero poder actualizar más seguido. Recuerden que cualquier queja, sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido :)

Nota: Soy mexicana, lo que planteo en el siguiente capítulo no tiene el propósito de ofender a alguien. Si ese fuera el caso, me disculpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo Séptimo: Tercer Caso

Estimado lector: Si no has tenido la oportunidad de visitar México, permíteme comentarte algunas cosas.

México es un país hermoso e interesante, lleno de historia y tradiciones. Las calles que aún conservan un toque colonial tienen aire mucho más cálido que algunas calles tradicionales de Japón, pero sin duda alguna y, muy a pesar de su riqueza cultural, tienen una pobreza moral increíblemente alta.

Mi interés hacia este país permaneció oculto hasta el momento en que se sumaron una cantidad considerable de muertos y las manifestaciones comenzaban a surgir. En ese momento me di cuenta que sus casas de ladrillo y lámina, sin ningún tipo de acabado o pintura, albergaban a los desafortunados que no hacían nada por librarse de un gobierno tan asqueroso como el que tenían y, por lo visto, tienen. Las imágenes de televisión podrían ser duras por el simple hecho de una comunidad pobre, mas no por las imágenes en primer plano de hombres aventándose piedras y prendiéndose fuego.

Quise ir, conocer y enfrentarme al problema en persona. Una investigación de campo sonaba bien, pero mis ánimos fueron frenados por Watari, que no paraba de decirme que hacerlo sería uno de mis peores errores en mi vida. Que, a diferencia de algunas mafias, esos mexicanos no tendrían impedimento para dispararle a un niño o a un anciano, pues su honor era lo de menos mientras hubiera dinero y poder de por medio.

No me importaron sus palabras. Durante dos días medité acerca de la situación y supuse que sería difícil poder hacerme cargo del caso, pues nadie excepto Estados Unidos y Japón permitirían que alguien se metiera en investigaciones especiales, mucho menos un niño. Era ridículo.

No podía hablar con mi país para que intervinieran por mí argumentando que fui el responsable de la captura del jefe de una mafia poderosa. ¡Era aún más ridículo!

Los mexicanos se burlan de todo, decirles que un niño había conseguido lo que ni los elementos más poderosos de las agencias más reconocidas habían logrado, sería un festín.

Insistí hasta el cansancio hasta que Watari cedió, advirtiéndome:

-Ryuuzaki, los mexicanos han perdido el honor hace mucho tiempo. Si nos cruzamos en el camino de alguien malo, así estemos a metros y metros de distancia, nos matarán sin oportunidad de parpadear. Por lo tanto, entenderás que no puedo dejar que te involucres físicamente en el asunto. Debes pensar una estrategia y toda la tecnología que quieras estará a tu disposición, pero no cuentes con el gobierno de ese país.

Arreglé una maleta con dos cambios de ropa y nos fuimos al hangar, donde tomamos el avión privado en que habíamos llegado a Inglaterra y partimos a México. El camino, aunque pesado, fue emocionante. ¡Mi primera vez en un país de América!

Llegamos al aeropuerto y luego tomamos un autobús hasta una comunidad que se encontraba al lado de aquella donde fue el problema. En el camino, Watari sacó un bote de gel para cabello y me aplicó ¼ de su contenido en la cabeza para parecer un niño de primaria.

-Escucha, debemos tener cuidado. Si te ven muy inocente te matarán. Si te ven muy agresivo, te secuestrarán y te obligarán a trabajar para ellos.

Llegamos a una casa donde nos hospedamos durante los primeros días de nuestra estancia en ese lugar. Su techo era de lámina y las puertas eran sólo pedazos de telas colgando de una cuerda. La familia solía ser numerosa, pero los hombres del lugar habían partido hacia Estados Unidos. Luego me enteré que eso era lo más frecuente en muchas comunidades pobres, sobre todo en comunidades de campesinos.

Al día siguiente salimos con una apariencia diferente (con kilos de gel en la cabeza) y visitamos cada uno de los lugares donde fueron encontrados los cuerpos. Un trabajo muy sucio por parte de la policía. No habían limpiado como se debía y tampoco habían recogido toda la evidencia. La sangre había sido cubierta por cal y la calle estaba abierta al paso.

Para mi desgracia, conocer poco sobre el país y sus cárteles imposibilitaba mi trabajo de campo. Ahí aprendí la lección número uno: informarme lo más posible era lo principal.

Caídas las siete de la tarde decidimos regresar tras un día de investigación supuestamente fallido, sin embargo, a dos calles de la casa donde nos alojaríamos nos interceptó una camioneta con vidrios polarizados y puerta deslizante. De ella bajaron dos hombres morenos con no muy buena pinta y se acercaron a nosotros con brusquedad.

-Mantén la calma, Ryuuzaki- me dijo Watari con voz baja. Era increíble como ante cualquier circunstancia podía hablar y parecer completamente sereno. Su sonrisa no desaparecía y nunca demostraba pánico, preocupación ni cansancio.

Dimos unos pasos hacia atrás y les escuchamos decir algo extraño, no comprendí sus regionalismos que supuse serían insultos, pero sí comprendí que estábamos metiéndonos en algo que no nos importaba.

Los dos se aproximaron sacando armas de su pantalón para amenazarnos. A él lo agarraron del brazo y a mí de la nuca, nos arrastraban a la camioneta, pero yo logré zafarme y darle un puñetazo en los genitales de uno de ellos. Inmediatamente el otro me apuntó con su pistola y justo antes de disparar Watari aprovechó para sacar el arma que llevaba y soltar una bala contra el pecho del hombre que lo intentaba llevar.

Me quedé impactado sin saber a dónde moverme, a mi lado tenía aún al hombre que había intentado subirme a la camioneta, quien por mi golpe se encontraba encorvado. Del otro lado estaba la camioneta de donde salieron otros dos hombres con rifles y pasamontañas.

Estiré mi pierna con torpeza y di una (muy mala) patada a la cabeza de mi captor. Él me tomó un del pie una vez en el piso y Watari volteó y le disparó en la cabeza. Luego los otros hombres dispararon hiriéndome en un brazo y una pierna. Mi defensor, quien resultó dañado de un hombro disparó a los cráneos de los otros dos hombres.

Fue la aventura más tétrica de mi vida.

Me gustaría que mi lector piense en un momento cómo sería la reacción de un niño cuyos padres fueron cruelmente asesinados, ante tal momento: El hombre que me había salvado, aquel que comenzaba a ser un anciano poco a poco, que consideraba la persona más noble, cariñosa y considerada del mundo, era un asesino con puntería envidiable.

Me jaló de mi brazo sano y me cargó, apoyándome en su hombro. Corrió conmigo hasta llegar al lugar donde nos estábamos quedando. La familia estaba bien, por fortuna, pero no podíamos ponerlos en riesgo, así que buscamos una farmacia y un hotel donde quedarnos. Sanó mis heridas y la suya. Yo aún estaba en silencio.

Él me observó mirar a la nada.

-Ryuuzaki, ¿qué piensas?

No respondí. Él volvió a preguntar pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza aquella imagen de los cuatro hombres emanando sangre de sus cuerpos sin vida. ¿En qué momento Watari había conseguido esa pistola? ¿En qué momento había aceptado pasar mis días en el lugar de ese hombre?

-¿Ryuuzaki? –él intentó acercarse a mí y darme un abrazo, supuso que estaba asustado.

-No me toque… Usted es un asesino…

Él se sorprendió y yo comencé a llorar, me sentía decepcionado. Tenía miedo. Él sonrió.

-Cuando estás involucrado en estos asuntos, debes hacer lo que sea por salvar tu vida y la de las personas inocentes. Yo soy un inventor, muchas veces han intentado desaparecerme para adueñarse de las patentes que tengo. Pero si eso pasara… ¿qué sería de los niños de Wammy's House?

-¿Pero salvar nuestras vidas a cambio de otras? ¡Eso es malo! Eso es…

-…En defensa propia. Te hubieran llevado y quién sabe si seguiríamos vivos en este momento. Desde el principio te advertí de los peligros en este país.

Yo me llevé las manos a la frente, quería borrar esos recuerdos.

-Ryuuzaki. Es indispensable que me prometas que a partir de este momento no te arriesgarás tanto…Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer investigaciones en persona.

Esa noche continué confundido. ¿Acaso mi lector considera correcto matar en defensa propia? Sea cual sea la respuesta, es su propio juicio. Yo medité las palabras de mi actual asistente. Supuse que tenía razón, después de todo, esas personas eran malas, ellos no dudarían en matarnos o hacernos algo realmente malo. Watari no había hecho más que librar al mundo de cuatro sabandijas que harían difícil nuestro trabajo. Aunque no por eso me convertiría en juez para decidir sobre sus vidas.

Al cabo de dos días de investigación documental nos dimos cuenta de la relación que había entre los cárteles que estaban involucrados y el gobierno municipal. La amable familia que nos había hospedado al principio en su hogar nos comentó que era común ver nexos entre el gobierno y el "narco" y que en un par de ocasiones se han sabido que más que negocios entre extraños, es un negocio familiar.

Uno de esos cárteles había estado funcionando durante cuatro generaciones y tenía dominios en diversos países de América, de Europa y en Japón. El otro, relativamente más nuevo, sólo había conseguido un par de territorios en América Latina y con sus métodos para matar estaban comenzando a deshacerse del legado de la competencia que comenzó a contraatacar. El primer cártel que he mencionado acudió al gobierno para encargarse de la mafia que apenas comenzaba con ventas de metanfetamina y marihuana.

Uno de los conocidos de Watari logró interceptar la bandeja de correo electrónico del gobernador y obtuvo las pruebas suficientes para poder localizar y arrestar a los involucrados. Sin embargo, la economía de ese país se mueve por tres cosas, a mi parecer (y al del 90% del mundo): petróleo, turismo y narcotráfico.

Las pruebas fueron mandadas a una de las organizaciones policiales más grandes, pero no hubo respuesta. Ellos también estaban involucrados. Mandé las pruebas a la Marina, quienes se encargaron después de un tiempo. Capturar al autor intelectual y a los autores materiales no era más que una cortina para tranquilizar a la muchedumbre. Así pensarían que el gobierno es poderoso, que la inseguridad disminuye y que el futuro del país estaba lleno de prosperidad.

Comprendí la mediocridad y resignación que esos pobres diablos que se osan llamarse pueblo democrático, tenían. Los medios, por supuesto, no dieron detalles de lo ocurrido, pero pensar que habían capturado a hombres por demás peligrosos fue un respiro de la mala situación que se vivía en el país.

Tras mes y medio de estadía en ese lugar, regresamos a Inglaterra con las heridas de las balas que Watari había sacado con maestría. Si me sincero un poco, puedo decir que me hubiera gustado involucrarme aún más con el narcotráfico personalmente, fue una experiencia excitante.

Aunque de cierta forma el caso fue resuelto, no fue cerrado. Ambos cárteles continúan en ascenso, tal como lo supuse en ese momento. Pensar en aquella premisa me hizo regresar derrotado, frustrado, furioso. Había perdido. Mi primera gran derrota…

Odio perder.

Pero terminando el caso Kira, quizás vuelva a involucrarme en una investigación de campo como aquella vez o como en Los Ángeles.


End file.
